


Recruitment Campaign

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [60]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Recruitment Campaign

“I knew we would end up looking ridiculous,” Illya complained, “I am pleased that this Section 2 recruitment campaign is internal. I would not want the general public seeing this.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Napoleon asked. “I think I look quite dashing.”

“You look like you need a weapons refresher,” Illya told him. “You have your finger on the trigger and the gun pointing at my face.”

“It wasn’t loaded,” Solo responded sulkily, knowing Illya’s point was valid. “Maybe you are right though. We don’t want to give the wrong impression. Come on then, let’s get some new pictures done.”


End file.
